ellipse
by Persefone Black
Summary: E vocês apenas ficam ali.  Em silêncio. Projeto Amor Inventado.


**Título: **ellipse  
**Sinopse: **E vocês apenas ficam ali. Em silêncio.  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Geral / Angst  
**Classificação:** T  
**Formato: **ficlet (?)  
**Observação: **Realidade Alternativa.  
**Trecho:** Trecho: "Eu não sei se o nosso caso/Vai durar ou não/Se o que sinto por você/É doença ou paixão" _Heavy Love, Cazuza. _

**Fanfic para o Projeto Amor Inventado**, da seção Nasty&Filthy.

* * *

**ellipse**

A paixão.

Tudo era culpa das diferenças.

Ela tinha a pele de neve jovem que ele ansiava por sentir sob seus lábios todos os dias, todas as noites. Ele tinha o calor no qual ela se aconchegava nas noites de inverno ou simplesmente fugia do frio vazio e desconhecido que se tornara sua vida.

Do desespero.

* * *

A irritação.

Tudo nele parece lhe irritar profundamente e você se pergunta o porquê de estar ali com o cheiro do tabaco atingindo suas narinas a cada dez segundos. Ele fuma e você detesta. Ele todo cheira a tabaco, mas você só lembra disso quando não está preocupada em manter seus lábios nos dele – agindo certo sem querer, só o destino errou. E ele está ali, em silêncio, imaginando o motivo para suportar seus livros e seu perfume floral. Pensando em porque simplesmente não abre a boca e diz que detesta suas mãos de unhas mal cortadas e calejadas pelo uso constante da pena. E porque ele simplesmente não se importa mais com a sua falta de vaidade. E vocês apenas ficam ali.

Em silêncio.

A presença.

E sua vida está tão monótona que você não se importa em apenas compartilhar uma pequena dose de respeito que há pouco sequer existia. Você simplesmente permanece, até que o pensamento de parar de fazê-lo se torna absurdo. E ele continua ali. Mãos nos bolsos, olhar perdido, cigarro entre os lábios. Corações que batem lentos, abertos como livros em cima da mesa. Mas vocês têm medo de ler.

A rotina.

E já lhe é normal acordar as seis, trançar o cabelo e sentar-se a mesa para o café. Mas isso tudo era tão irrelevante que você só começa a contar seu dia quanto ouve os cochichos – que se tornaram tão corriqueiros a ponto desaparecerem. O comum é chato. Sua vida é chata. E encontrar com Draco Malfoy pelos corredores; olhar para ele com um olhar tão desprovido de sentimento quanto o olhar cinza que ele sempre lhe devolvia; pressionar sua pele fria contra a pele quente do antebraço desprovido de roupa dele; sentir o roçar dos dedos do quase-homem sobre os seus; o querer mais; o sentar ao lado; a sua conversa feita apenas de silêncio – tudo se tornou rotineiro. Comum.

A noite.

E você vai para lá porque não há outro lugar para ir. Harry não está ali. Ron também não. Apenas Ginny. Mas ela não poderia pedir de Ginny mais do que ela poderia lhe dar. Ela queria o silêncio escuro da calada da noite que Draco poderia lhe dar. Só o som do seu cigarro a girar pelos dedos magros até que pare entre seus lábios e ele sugue todo o tabaco e a rala fumaça suma pela janela. Ele percebe que você não gosta e agora fuma perto das vidraças. Você percebe que ele não gosta dos seus livros e para de levá-los. E, como só o silêncio poderia permitir, vocês percebem tudo.

O costume.

Pareceu a você tão normal dar a ele também a tarde. E a manhã. E seus horários livres. Até que seu tempo estivesse todo preenchido. Havia Draco, seu cigarro e a ausência. A ausência de Ron, que parecia diminuir a cada instante em você tinha apenas a Draco.

A culpa.

Draco não se importa. Ele não liga que você esteja doente. Ele não liga que tenha perdido Ron para a Guerra. Ele não se importa quando você se atrasa, com sua perda de peso, seu silêncio... Ele apenas fica lá. E você vai embora, pois já não suporta sua indiferença.

A espera.

Você espera que ele veja você; que ele diga _"Está tudo bem, Hermione?"_; que ele vá até você; que ele a abrace; que ele afaste o frio e segure suas lágrimas. Mas ele não é Ron. Ele é Draco e ele parou de cruzar com você nos corredores; já não roça seus dedos finos e nos seus calejados; não fica mais com você em silêncio nos jardins, na torre; não senta mais ao seu lado na sala de aula. Ele não está mais ali.

A solidão.

Às vezes você se sente tão sozinha. Ginny está ao seu lado na sala comunal tagarelando algo e você não presta a devida atenção. Apenas a ausência de Ron lhe acompanha e ela te sufoca tanto. _"Você precisa comer, Hermione". "Você está doente". "Você deveria, sabe, esquecer isso." _E você deseja tanto alguém que simplesmente possa calar a boca. Porque você superou, mas sente a ausência dele todos os dias. E sempre sentirá. Ron não está ali e ele não vai voltar.

A saudade.

Você sente falta dos abraços de Ron. Dos cabelos vermelhos, dos olhos vivos. Dos sorrisos, das brincadeiras, do jeito largado. E você sorri. Você chora. E você lembra do silêncio onde você podia senti-lo sem chorar. Você lembra do tabaco e dos beijos que desejou, mas não eram dele. Mas era bom também. Você lembra dos detalhes, das conversas feitas de pausas. E você sente falta disso também.

O arrependimento.

Você apenas entra. E ele está lá, esperando por você. Perto da janela, um cigarro entre os lábios. Em silêncio. Ele olha para você, apaga o cigarro. Vai embora.

O perdão.

Você volta. Todos os dias. Mas ele nunca está lá. Você se senta, pega um livro, passa o tempo. Dorme. Abre os olhos. E ele está lá. Mas está perto de você. Longe das vidraças e do cigarro, mas ainda cheira a tabaco. Você sorri e quebra o silêncio pela primeira vez com um suspiro. Você sentiu tanta falta do tabaco.

_- Você voltou. _

E você ouve a voz dele a dizer o óbvio e sente que ele quis dizer algo mais.

_- Voltei._

Você também quis dizer que sentiu a falta dele; que sabe que ele não pode dar o que Ron lhe dava; que sentiu falta do silêncio; dos beijos; do tabaco; de apenas estar ali. E esquecer.

_- Você vai ficar ou vai voltar só quando quiser esquecer do Weasley? _

Então você percebe que ele também tinha medo. E que gostava de estar ali tanto quanto você. E que ele queria seus beijos só para ele; seus carinhos; seus pensamentos; seus sentimentos.

E apenas naquele momento vocês não sentiram medo de ler o que estava em cima da mesa – os corações que agora batiam em uníssono.

_- Eu vou ficar_.

E, pela primeira vez em meses, ele sorriu.


End file.
